Niños
by Keita-chan
Summary: Porque Haruya era un tonto y Suzuno un completo orgulloso que no podía decirle que estaba celoso...


**Niños**

**Hello mina-san!**

**Hoy vuelvo con otro loco One-shot, a pedido de Rox Siniestra sera un NaguSuzu (esto lo hago por ti (TˆT) 9), aunque siendo sincera no sé si en verdad querías que fuera yaoi ya que según investigue este es el termino para la pareja de Nagumo x Suzuno (sin palabras o.o), siendo sincera yo no soy muy partidaria del yaoi que se diga jejeje ˆˆU pero no por eso no me animare a probar cosas nuevas. Una aclaración para quienes lean el One-shot, como nunca he escrito nada con terminación yaoi lo hice como un leve shonen-ai, aunque, ¿Existe el shota-ai (XD)? Seh! Sé que es raro pero creo que es la única manera de que me salga algo levemente romántico ˆˆU (aparte de que creo que así no me molestaría que se quieran *.*), asi que para ya no aburrir con semejante palabrería (XD), comencemos con este desquiciado, levemente yaoisado y ¿Moe? (son niños :3) One-shot…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (aun me sigo quejando con ellos por haber matado a Atsuya ¬¬)

_Niños…_

Hay estaba él con las mejillas levemente infladas, obviamente estaba molesto, ¿Qué demonios tenía ese niño que no tuviera él? Si el idiota de Haruya prefería jugar con ese "pelodecremaagria" que con él estaba bien, al fin y al cabo ni que le importase. Se dio la vuelta mostrándole la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos aun molesto y sin que lo pudiese evitar leves lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, ¡Pero no! No iba a llorar, ya era grande, al menos eso pensaba el pequeño Suzuno de ocho años. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así pero cuando devolvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde antes habían estado "Nagumo-baka" y el otro niño habían desaparecido.

—Lo odio… —Susurro por lo bajo sin saber que otro pelirrojo se acercaba a él.

—¿A quién odias? —Le pregunto.

—A nadie —Contesto levemente ruborizado, no esperaba que alguien lo escuchase—, quiero jugar solo, vete.

—Suzuno, ¿Estas enfadado con Haruya?

—¡C-Claro que no! —Reacciono violentamente, cosa que no le ayudo a su respuesta.

—Pues yo creo que sí. Desde que llego Heat* has estado sumamente recio con Haruya, ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?

—Claro que no, me importa un pepino si Nagumo-baka ya no quiere jugar conmigo.

Ahí estaba lo que buscaba, así que por eso el frio de Suzuno había estado molesto y de mal humor. Hiroto suspiro, era difícil lidiar con él y sobretodo en ese estado de ánimo, ¿Qué debería hacer en ese caso? Los conocía muy bien a ambos; sabía que Haruya era un total cabeza hueca y despistado como para no darse cuenta de lo celoso que se ponía el peliblanco cuando jugaba con el recién llegado al Sun Garden, y que Suzuno era un completo orgulloso como para decírselo.

—Suzuno deja de ser tan cabeza y ve y dile a Haruya lo que sientes…

—¡Que no! Nagumo es un tonto, ya no volveré a jugar con él —Con eso se fue dejando a un Hiroto sumamente agitado.

¡Por dios! Es que ambos no podían dejar de ser niños y enfrentar maduramente la situación, pero claro aún lo eran; el pequeño pelirrojo parecía ser el único cuerdo en todo ese desmadre. Con gran determinación inflo su pecho y con pasos alargados se dirigió hacia donde estaban Haruya y Heat.

—Haruya —Le llamo—, quiero hablar contigo un momento.

—Claro —Respondió y se encamino hacia el otro pelirrojo, pero este al ver que el pelicrema también lo siguió lo detuvo—, ¿Qué paso?

—Necesito hablar contigo, pero a solas —Inmediatamente vio al chico tras Nagumo el cual asintió entendiendo la situación.

—Jugamos después Haruya, iré a ver a Ulvida —Con un ademan de mano se despidió del pelirrojo dejando a ambos niños solos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero hablarte sobre Suzuno.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —A Hiroto se le formo un tic en el ojo, ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta? O en verdad era un despistado o era un completo idiota.

—Dime, ¿Por qué ya no juegas con Suzuno?

—¿Qué ya no juego con él? Pero si es él el que siempre se niega cuando se lo pido.

—Ahora, de casualidad siempre que se lo pides esta Heat contigo.

—Sí, ¿Pero qué…?

—Olvídalo, ya me canse —Con pasos molestos se alejó de la vista del otro pelirrojo mientras a este se le formaba un claro signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Sabía que ambos eran niños pero tampoco era para que se lo tomasen tan enserio, hacer que ambos se reconciliaran era como acercar el fuego al hielo, inmediatamente se repelerían. Se sentó en una de las sillas del salón mientras se tomaba la barbilla pensativo, ¿Qué debía hacer? Ambos eran sus mejores amigos por lo que le dolía verlos de esa forma.

—¡¿Pero que se supone que haga?! —Grito a todo pulmón.

—Llévalos a jugar football —Respondió una voz a su lado.

—Sí. Es buena idea, ¿Por qué…? ¡Espera! —Miro hacia todos lados buscando la voz—, ¡¿Hermana?!

—Hasta que horas reaccionas…

—¿Hace cuánto estas ahí?

—Estoy desde que entraste —Una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza, ¿Tan invisible era?—, y créeme que al igual que tu he visto el raro comportamiento de esos dos, pero si eran buenos amigos, ¿Qué es lo que paso?

—Pues Suzuno esta celoso de Heat, pero como es tan orgulloso no se lo dirá a Haruya, y como Haruya es tan despistado no lo ha notado, él cree que se ha enfadado sin razón.

—Esos dos siempre están metidos en un embrollo, como el de la manguera por ejemplo —Hiroto asintió mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, ¿Qué demonios hacían con esa manguera? Era mejor no recordar traumas pasados—, solo llévalos a jugar football, veras que con eso se arreglaran las cosas —Hiroto asintió no muy convencido, tal vez funcionaria, pero había un pequeño percance…

Ahí iban los pequeños caminando hacia la cancha de football, claro que originalmente solo iban a ser tres, pero por obras del destino terminaron siendo un cuarteto. El rostro de Suzuno denotaba molestia, el de Hiroto notoria incomodidad al igual que otro invitado no previsto mientras que Haruya iba desprovisto de toda la situación.

—_Sí que eres un idiota… _—Se dijo mentalmente Kiyama.

¿Pero qué demonios le ocurría al tulipán humano? Había dicho "los tres" y se lo había repetido "los tres" pero esta pareció no escuchar e invitar sin ningún consentimiento a Heat, quien también iba igual de incomodo que el pobre Hiroto. Por su parte Suzuno seguía caminando con enfado mientras le echaba una que otra mirada asesina al pequeño Heat, claro que este las notaba con gran disimulo desviando rápidamente la mirada de Suzuno, ¿Tanto lo odiaba? Hiroto siguió caminando tras el grupo de tres con las manos metidas en los bolsillos viendo como Suzuno arrastraba molesto la pelota con la que se suponía que jugarían mientras que Nagumo llevaba el almuerzo de los tres, o cuatro como habían termino recientemente. Parecía que las cosas no podían empeorar, ¡Pero claro! La gran boca de Nagumo tenía que ser.

—Oye, Heat. Una vez terminemos de jugar, ¿Comemos el almuerzo juntos? —¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? Si bien Fuusuke estaba molesto ahora estaba echando chispas de la furia.

El peliblanco inflo las cachetes molesto y con una gran fuerza, producto de la furia y los celos, tomo la mochila que cargaba Nagumo y lo empujó hacia atrás asustando a los otros dos niños; Haruya callo directo al suelo en un claro y sonoro golpe que los dejo helados a todos, inclusive a Suzuno, no esperaba llegar a tanto. El pobre pelirrojo, al caer de espaldas y sobre la mochila que traía, termino por aplastar el almuerzo que habían traído embarrándose completamente; eso ya era el colmo, primero se enojaba con él sin razón, después ni le dirigía la palabra y ahora lo empujaba sin haberle hecho nada, estaba molesto, demasiado como para encontrar palabra que lo describiera.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Grito levantándose del suelo—, ¡Si vas a seguir enfadado conmigo por nada, pues puedes alejarte de mí para siempre! ¡No me importa! —Grito con todas sus fuerzas dejando aún más sorprendidos a todos.

El pequeño Fuusuke se quedó mudo, le había gritado, Haruya siempre fue rudo y un poco enfadadizo pero jamás llego a gritarle de semejante manera; sus labios se curvaron mientras pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos para finalmente salir.

—¡Nagumo-baka! —Grito para salir corriendo dejando a los tres sumamente sorprendidos.

Ni Haruya sabía que hacer pero de un momento a otro termino por recibir un golpe directo en el rostro haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo, se levantó reincorporándose para ver al desgraciado que se había atrevido a golearle, dirigió la mirada a Kiyama quien le negó rápidamente para apuntar a su costado sorprendiéndose de lo que veía…

—¿Heat? —Efectivamente, quien lo había golpeado no era nada más que su nuevo amigo—, ¿Por qué? —Pregunto confundido.

—Porque eres un verdadero tonto, ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta?

—¿Darme cuenta de qué? —Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

—De que Suzuno estaba celoso —Completo Kiyama.

—¿Suzuno?

—Sí. Acaso nunca viste que se molestaba cuando hablabas conmigo.

—¿Pero por qué va a estar celoso?

—Porque cree que lo vas a cambiar. Recuerda que tú y él se han conocido desde pequeños, ustedes siempre estaban juntos a pesar de que peleaban constantemente.

Nagumo quedo absorto con estas palabras, pero eran ciertas, Fuusuke y él siempre habían estado juntos por más que pelasen, y aunque se dijesen algunos cosas hirientes por la edad jamás se habían peleado a tal escala, lo que siempre ocurría era que él o su amigo se disculpaban, penosamente, pero lo hacían; pero siempre iban a estar juntos, ¿Por qué pensar que otro niño lo cambiaria? Nagumo se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose levemente la ropa para calmarse y sentar cabeza por un momento.

—Tal vez si soy un tonto… —Susurro.

—Lo eres —Comentaron sus dos acompañantes.

—Gracias por la ayuda —Replico sarcásticamente—. Voy a hablar con él.

Ambos niños le asintieron mientras el pelirrojo corría en la misma dirección en que se había ido su amigo peliblanco. Corrió un largo camino hasta dar con el chico, que estaba sentado en el pasto no muy lejos del lugar en que se encontraban; con mucho sigilo se acercó a él para tomar asiento.

—Vete —Le dijo secamente.

—Fuusuke, hablemos —Pidió pero el mencionada desvió la mirada—. Lamente lo que dije, no era en serio.

—No te creo.

—¡Pero es verdad! Estaba enfadado hable sin pensar, no quiero que me dejes —Con aquellas palabras el pequeño peliblanco alzo la vista para mirar a su amigo—, eres mi mejor amigo, nadie podría cambiarte.

—Pero tú solo le hacías caso a Heat, me dejabas de lado…

—Eso es porque él es nuevo, ¿Recuerdas cuando llegamos? —El pequeño asintió, como olvidarlo, cuando él llego nadie se le acercaba, era como tener un bicho raro en el lugar de no ser porque Kiyama fue el primero en entablar una conversación y animarlo a presentarse con los demás—, cuando llegue fuiste el primero en hablarme, quería hacer lo mismo con Heat y no dejarlo solo, ¡Que fuéramos amigos los tres! —Con aquella revelación el rostro de Fuusuke se sorprendió, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?—. Entonces, ¿Amigos? —Suzuno asintió curvando levemente su boca para dedicarle una sonrisa a su amigo.

Ya satisfecho por su "extraña" disculpa el pelirrojo se levantó para llevarse con él al peliblanco de regreso a la cancha de football, pero antes de volver a dar otro paso este mismo lo detuvo…

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto.

A su lado estaba Suzuno con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas; abrió la boca para poder pronunciar unas pequeñas y leves palabras—. H-Haruya… —Le dijo—… P-Prométeme que n-no me dejaras… —El mencionado quedo sorprendido ante el pedido pero sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo prometo… —Respondió levantando su mano mientras alzaba su dedo meñique que fue cogido por el dedo del otro sellando asi su promesa—. ¡Ahora sí! ¡El que llegue de último tiene que jugar a la casita con Ulvida! —Grito a todo pulmón para correr.

—¡No es justo, Nagumo tramposo! —Replico el otro para seguirlo.

Aquel extraño día se habían prometido jamás alejarse del otro por mas infantil que sonara, eran niños pero aun así jamás olvidaron sus palabras, ni siquiera después del combate contra Raimon, ni después de que el proyecto Alius termino, ni cuando compitieron en el FFI, jamás dejaron al otro, porque eran y serian amigos, los amigos que compartieron aquellas estupideces de la niñez y de las cuales ahora recordaban con sumo cariño, porque habían sido niños.

**1*Heat, aunque tal vez muchos no lo recuerden (yo era una de esos XD), fue parte del equipo de Prominence, su verdadero nombre es "Atsuishi Shigeto" (Heat era su nombre alienígena o.o [XD]) y según investigue, tanto en el anime como en el videojuego era conocido como el mejor amigo de Haruya (y como aparecía en la imagen me pareció bien incluirlo XD [Si tenía que inspirarme en una imagen]))**

**Bueno mi amada gente finalmente lo termine, espero que te haya gustado Rox Siniestra-chan ˆˆ, si me quedo de la patada lo lamento T.T (no me siento satisfecha TwT), espero que no se hayan aburrido y disculpen mis faltas ortográficas (necesito Beta Reader TwT), pero en fin espero la siguiente sugerencia de imagen XD y mi Fubuki en chocolate (*¬*), sin más me despido.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
